


[完结]地球文化（毛炮）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 不分前后, 亲我床伴还亲我弟弟警车表示很生气, 兰博基尼双子, 幻影也被亲了探长不但生气还要报复, 很沙雕, 有探幻提及, 有警爵警提及, 横炮你死定了, 清水, 爵士被飞毛腿亲了, 蓝霹雳最可爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]地球文化（毛炮）

“地球文化？”飞毛腿放下手里的车蜡，疑惑地看着他的兄弟。  
“没错，在地球文化中，这种行为代表向对方表示友好。”横炮笑眯眯地解释。  
“是吗？”飞毛腿还是有些疑虑。  
横炮再次认真地点了点头，并且补充说：“这是探长告诉我的。”  
探长热爱地球文化+探长是基地出了名的老好人=探长说的都是对的。  
飞毛腿终于放下心来，他从窗台上蹦了下来，走到横炮身边。“那我记住了。谢啦老弟。”  
“不过为了保险起见，你要不要先和我试一下效果？”  
“需要吗？”飞毛腿再次疑问。  
“以保证万无一失。毕竟不是谁都能顺利做好这个动作的，他们可能会闹很多次笑话才能顺利完成。”  
横炮说的好有道理，飞毛腿感到无法反驳。  
于是他点点头，坐到沙发上，冲横炮招手。“那你先来。”  
横炮坐在飞毛腿的旁边，手搭上兄长的肩甲。他把飞毛腿的下巴轻轻钳住，然后金属唇碰上飞毛腿的金属唇，几片软金属碰撞发出了咣当的一声。  
“渣的疼死了！”飞毛腿捂着被碰的发肿的嘴唇，顺手推开了横炮。  
横炮也好不到哪儿去，他的清洗液都滴出来一点点。  
“如果这是表示友好的行为，那我宁可还是继续高冷下去吧。”飞毛腿垂头丧气地说。  
横炮正在暗戳戳地想，这怎么跟探长教我的不一样呢？听到飞毛腿打起了退堂鼓，他急忙拉住兄长解释：“你看，我说过的吧，我们需要练习，多练几次就能熟练了。”  
飞毛腿想了想说：“好吧，不过你得轻点，唇部面甲是记忆金属，坏了不好修。”  
“没问题。”横炮满口答应。  
第二次练习开始。  
横炮这次放松了力道，以一种极轻的仿佛柳絮拂过面甲一般的轻盈动作擦过飞毛腿的嘴唇。爱涂漆胜过的一切的年轻战士终于没有伸手推开他，而是略带点紧张地睁开了光镜。  
“完了吗？”  
横炮的挑战心被激了起来。  
“没有。”  
他迅速压了上去，双手牢牢地钳制住飞毛腿的肩甲，好在飞毛腿正在认真地学习着他的动作，这使得他看起来遇到的是迎合而不是反抗。横炮收紧了自己的手臂，舌尖试探性地撬开飞毛腿的唇线，在飞毛腿还没有来得及拒绝他的时候就把舌头伸了进去，含情脉脉地舔舐着那些细小的可爱的传感元件。  
飞毛腿的引擎盖下忽地传来一声低低的轰鸣。这绝对是机体的自然反应，但是跟他的处理器无关。事实上飞毛腿现在有点不知所措，处理器里似乎有警报弹了出来，又似乎看不懂，他觉得有些东西好像超出了自己的理解范围，也许横炮明白，可是现在他红色的双胞胎兄弟正热情地在教他如何对别人展示友好。  
飞毛腿于是放弃了挣扎，他老老实实地让横炮抱着他，任由横炮的双手从他的肩甲滑到了腰线处，黑色的手指抚过他腰间的装甲，管线外沿的光带逐渐亮起。横炮的胸甲贴着他，飞毛腿甚至能感受到他们来自同一个火种链接带来的震动。  
他和横炮，似乎天生就有一种牵绊。这种感应甚至可以跨越百万光年的距离，跨越高山跨越河海，只消有一丁点的感应，他就能找到他。  
横炮终于结束了他的“教学”，飞毛腿此时感觉自己的面甲在升温，火种跳动也不同寻常，甚至装甲的温度都比平时高了那么10个温度格。他把这归究于自己刚学了新的知识，处理器还未来得及把它们进行编码加工选好储存区，所以有些机体排斥反应也很正常。而在他说出他的想法之后，横炮也表示了认同。

今天的特别行动小组基地特别冷清。因为横炮在外面执行别的任务，少了这个爱闹的家伙，其他人似乎都更加安静了。飞毛腿慢慢地走向爵士的办公室，反正时间还早。  
在楼梯拐角处他看到了蓝霹雳。这个孩子自从被爵士带进特别行动小组之后就很话多，但是其实谁都知道，他话痨一般的外表下掩藏着一颗受伤的纯真的火种。想到这里，飞毛腿不由得有些伤感，在战争年代，每个汽车人的家乡都无可避免战乱。  
他快走了几步追上了蓝霹雳，扯出一个自认为比较温和的笑容。“蓝霹雳，你好。”  
年轻的达特森似乎受到了惊吓，他甚至想确定一下眼前的兰博基尼不是横炮换了涂装来恶作剧。  
飞毛腿有点受伤。  
“抱歉，我有点不习惯。”蓝霹雳讪讪地解释。“毕竟我还是第一次见到你笑。”  
看来是时候改变一下自己的高冷形象了。飞毛腿鼓足了勇气，对蓝霹雳说：“我们是好朋友，好搭档，对吧？”  
蓝霹雳点点头。  
这样的开场白足够了，飞毛腿想。好朋友好搭档当然需要表示一下友好。  
于是他把蓝霹雳推到墙边，亲切地吻上了蓝霹雳。

“你们两个怎么迟到了？”爵士看着一向守时的两个手下。一个迟到也许不稀奇，两个一起迟到就很奇怪了。  
“我们两个在走廊外面进行了一下友谊的交流。”飞毛腿找了个合适的词。  
“什么玩意？”爵士没听懂。  
“可能交流的时间有点长了，实在抱歉，爵士。”蓝霹雳也解释说。  
爵士默默地调了一下音频接收器的传感度。我得去抽空找救护车调校一下线路了。  
“哦，好吧，你俩进行了友谊的交流。”爵士向后靠进椅背里。“你俩都交流什么了？”  
其实爵士只是好奇像飞毛腿这样平时话很少除了横炮对谁都不屑一顾懒得搭理的TF会跟蓝霹雳这样一个话痨交流什么。  
飞毛腿看向蓝霹雳，蓝霹雳也点了点头。于是金色的兰博基尼再一次抱住达特森纤细的腰肢，一手摸上达特森家族那比腰间盘还突出的胸甲（他只是为了不会撞到），然后仔细地，认真地，照着横炮教他的动作，再一次吻上了蓝霹雳。  
爵士咣叽一声从椅子上栽了下来。

“这他渣的谁教你的？”爵士揉了揉头雕上的小角，他有点头疼。  
“是横炮。”飞毛腿老老实实地承认。  
“你知道这个动作是什么意思吗？”爵士认为飞毛腿大概还不清楚，就像蓝霹雳那个纯真的孩子一样。  
“知道，横炮说这是展示对别人的友好。”  
爵士扶额。该怎么跟一个情感白痴说明接吻的意义，在线等，挺急的。  
他想了想，又不能吓到蓝霹雳，于是循循善诱。“飞毛腿，这个动作，不是跟谁都能做的。”  
“为什么？”飞毛腿疑惑，蓝霹雳也疑惑。  
他走到飞毛腿和蓝霹雳中间，看了看自己这两个得力手下。  
“这个动作，是做给特定对象的。”看着他们俩不解的光镜，爵士只好拿自己举例子，希望蓝霹雳能接受。“比如，警车就和我一起做过。”  
飞毛腿的CPU绕着锈海跑了三圈，终于恍然大悟。“我明白了！”  
爵士欣慰地看着开窍的飞毛腿。  
飞毛腿说：“所以这个动作，只能和爵士你一起做是吗？”  
爵士：什么？  
飞毛腿一把抱住爵士亲了上去。  
蓝霹雳吓傻了。

“我到底做错了什么？为什么警车禁止我再单独去爵士的办公室？”回舱室的路上，飞毛腿百思不得其解【其实警车还禁止他再接近蓝霹雳】。他想的太入神了，以至于连撞到了别人都没反应过来。  
“飞毛腿，你走路在想什么？”幻影揉了揉自己的头雕，那里有一个浅浅的凹痕。  
飞毛腿想起来幻影今天和横炮一起出去执行任务，现在刚回来。  
“抱歉幻影。”飞毛腿礼貌而疏离地跟蓝白色的贵族打了招呼。  
“你在想什么呢？”  
“不知道为什么，警车禁止我单独去爵士的办公室了。”飞毛腿把自己的困惑说了出来。  
幻影也很奇怪。“你是爵士的下属，不去他办公室怎么工作？”  
“这一点我也不太明白。”  
“你是不是做了什么得罪爵士的事了？”  
“没有吧。”飞毛腿回忆了一下，看着幻影。蓝白色的贵族因为身份的原因，平时和他们也甚少交流，飞毛腿和他说过的话，除了任务之外就不超过20句。  
我也该跟幻影交流一下友好感情，毕竟大家都是一个战场打虎子的。  
飞毛腿想了想说：“我就是对爵士酱酱酿酿了一下。”  
“哈？”幻影没听明白。  
于是飞毛腿真正做到了言传身教。他把幻影挤到墙边，然后轻轻吻住了前贵族。  
探长觉得想打人。  
在他怒气冲冲把飞毛腿推开之后，幻影也一脸不可思议地看着他，又看了看飞毛腿。  
“小探，我……”  
“飞毛腿，你在干什么？”  
飞毛腿觉得今天真是糟糕透了。他先是没有横炮陪着要独自去领任务，又莫名其妙被警车禁止去爵士的办公室（其实警车还有一条要求，禁止他靠近蓝霹雳），现在又被探长吼，今天真是出门不利。  
“我只是想对幻影表现一下我的友好。”飞毛腿觉得芯好累。  
“表现友好要接吻吗？”探长才不信。  
“不是你教给横炮的吗？”飞毛腿也急了。  
“我什么时候教给横炮这个了？”探长更急，军绿色的吉普车几乎要变成深绿色。他忽然想到了什么。  
“你是说，昨天横炮来找我的事？”  
飞毛腿点点头。  
探长搭上飞毛腿的肩甲：“来来来，我给你详细解释一下。”

看着飞毛腿怒气冲冲离开的背影，探长得意地冲幻影笑了笑。  
“解释清楚了？”幻影问。  
“解释清楚了，还附带了点小东西。”探长很开心。  
“飞毛腿的力气可不小，横炮明天还能下床吗？”幻影却一点也看不出担心。  
“恶有恶报。”探长拉起幻影的手。“回去吧，一天没见，我想你了。”


End file.
